


Nobody Is Perfect

by Shiny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny/pseuds/Shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby.” Louis cupped Harry’s face softly, kneeling down next to him and meeting Harry’s eyes. They were pretty blank and disoriented; Harry blinked a few times so that a single tear slowly ran down his cheek. Louis felt terrible, because he knew that this was his fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Louis fucks up and Harry is sad. Louis saves his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea what this is. It just happened.
> 
> Enjoy! xx

“So, what is it that’s going on between you and Harry?”

Louis pressed his lips together and looked down to the floor. He had absolutely no idea how to answer the question of this annoying, blonde lady (who had definitely rested her hand on Harry’s arm way too often now). What was he supposed to say? He could never say yes, there was something going on, something deep and meaningful. It wouldn’t work.

Unfortunately, One Direction was currently taking part in an interview broadcasted over the country. So, as a result, no cuts or things they could take out of it later. Louis only had to work now, just like some sort of programmed doll. 

“No, of course there’s nothing. I’ve no idea where the hell this comes from.”

Bang. Initially, he had planned on tiptoeing around the subject, but obviously this had not worked at all. Denying his relationship was the worst thing he could ever imagine to do, because it felt like you say no to the person you love the most. Louis couldn’t ignore the disgusting feeling in his stomach.

“Oh, really? That’s interesting. Can you tell us more?” The lady urged, raising her eyebrows curiously and looking at Louis with such a fake smile that he felt almost sick. 

Louis knew he should just shut up now, maybe let Liam and the others do the rest of the interview. But the way this woman treated him got him going, he hated it, and he hated people that were like this.

“More?” he repeated and leaned back against his chair, halfheartedly scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I find it quite annoying that this subject is always present. Harry and I … we’re not together, we’re just not. I’m happy with my girlfriend and I can’t understand why people won’t just accept that.”

Louis didn’t even notice what he had just said. Live, in front of such a huge audience, in front of his friends and in front of Harry. His eyes gazed towards him, directly meeting his, of course. Harry’s green and loving eyes were empty, not showing any kind of emotion. He bit down on his lip and just wanted to shout or cry and Louis immediately knew that he had fucked up big time.

At the end of the interview, everything went really fast. Within ten minutes, the band found themselves in a crowd of screaming girls as they tried and made it towards the cars. Louis looked down and only heard the way Zayn shouted at a man trying to ask for a bit of space, Niall complaining about the beanie he had apparently lost. Liam seemed to be busy pulling his arm out of a rather tight grip of a quite clingy fan und Harry … well, Harry looked as if the trouble didn’t bother him at all as he absently wrote his name on a few things the girls handed him.

Louis frowned, unable to do anything due to the distance between him and his boyfriend. He could only hope that his bad mood wasn’t still based on the interview, even if he had trouble believing that.

Nevertheless, they didn’t get a chance to talk to each other, since they were pushed into two different cabs. Louis with Liam and Zayn, as well as Harry with Niall. Louis sighed in frustration as he noticed the fact that his love wasn’t around and closed his eyes for a while.

*****

He found himself in his and Harry’s shared hotel room, lying on the bed and halfheartedly playing with his iphone. Harry was in the bathroom for quite a long time now and Louis didn’t have the slightest idea what he was doing in there.

They still haven’t talked to each other. Louis had always been ignored completely when trying to talk to Harry. 

Sighing, Louis ran his hand through his rather messy fringe and then, suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Harry stood right in front of him, looking incredibly handsome.

He wore black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt, which was probably a tiny bit see-through and made his birds stand out brilliantly. His curls were long and wild, a bit sexier than usually. Louis tried to understand why. 

“Are you going somewhere?” he asked confused, placing his phone aside as he did so.

Harry looked at him for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why should I tell you?”

His voice sounded distant and cold, hitting Louis like a sharp arrow. The boy standing in front of him didn’t behave like his Harry, his sunshine, and that scared him a lot. Harry was simply … different, almost like Louis didn’t know him.

“I’m your boyfriend?” Louis reminded him and raised his eyebrows, trying to hide how unsure he really was. “It was only a question, H.”

In this moment, Louis was able to notice a bit of normality in Harry’s eyes, and the boy opened his mouth to say something, even though he closed it again right afterwards. Clearing his throat, Harry took his phone and wallet, securing both things in his pockets.

“I’m going out. With Nick and his friend, y’know.”, he said quietly. “I kind of need that tonight.”

Louis nodded, even if he just wanted to bury his face in a pillow and scream as loud as he could. Harry left. With Nick aka Nick Grimshaw. Great.

It wasn’t that Louis deeply hated him. He only hated him around alcohol and Harry and parties. Because Louis knew how Harry was when having drunk a few glasses. He was cute and sweet, very clingy and handsy and Louis was afraid that some people could easily take advantage of that. On the other hand, Louis knew that only he himself was to blame. If he hadn’t fucked up in the interview earlier that day, Harry wouldn’t be mad and he wouldn’t have to get drunk to forget. They could’ve spent a calm evening, together, cuddled up on the couch.

Realizing that he still had not replied, Louis sighed. “Okay.”, he said lowly. “Call me when something happens, yeah?”

“What should happen? I’m old enough, Lou.”, Harry shook his head and snorted, eventually turning around and leaving the room.

*****

To say that Louis had in fact waited for a call would have been such an exaggeration. But as he relaxed on the couch, wrapped up in a warm blanket and coping with those fans that were mad at him due to the interview, he saw ‘Darling’ plopping up on the screen. Louis couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows.

“Hey, partyboy.”, he greeted Harry with a knowing smile and got more comfortable on the couch.

“Lou…”, a voice said from the other end, small and scared, not sounding like Harry at all. “Lou, I-“

Louis’ mood was immediately ruined and he sat up straighter, furrowing his eyebrows (he pretty much forgot everything that had happened; only worried about his boy right now). “Harry?” he asked quickly, pressing his phone against his ear. “Harry, what happened?”

Harry whimpered and Louis bit his lip and got up, walking up and down the room. “Harry, talk to me. What _happened_?”

Harry was quiet for a moment before starting to speak. “They … they gave me something, Louis. They gave me something and now I’m dizzy and I don’t know what to do and I wanna go home and I need you and I…” He was so drunk, his words were tangled together pretty miserably and he talked rather quickly.

Louis managed to understand everything.

“Alright, calm down.”, he replied as he took his jacket, pulling it on. “Where are you, Harry?”

Harry seemed to be unable to cope with that question at first, only letting out a soft sob. “No.”

“Harry, darling, please focus.” Louis knew that pushing Harry didn’t work. But he needed to know where his boyfriend was in order to find him. “Can you remember the name of the club, hm? Or something else?”

Harry cleared his throat, as if trying to make his voice sound less weak. He failed miserably as he told Louis the address of the party after what felt like hours, but Louis didn’t waste a second afterwards.

*****

The music was too loud as Louis and his bodyguard Alberto stepped into the club. Colorful lights and other people gave them a hard time and on top of that, Louis felt very bad dressed considering his sweatpants, but he had been in such a rush that he was forced to do without dressing properly. 

The drive towards the venue had been terrible. Harry had been constantly crying on the phone, somehow managing to tell them that he was in the toilet area. Eventually, he had stopped talking completely which scared Louis, because he couldn’t get rid of these pictures in his head of Harry lying unconscious on the cold, tiled floor. 

Louis shivered, but he didn’t have more time to worry about that as he felt a large and strong hand on his shoulder – which Alberto batted away immediately, thank god. “Hey, Louis! Looking for Harry?”

Nick. Shit.

Louis sighed and turned around, eyes sparking angrily. _You’re a great friend, giving Harry funny substances only to see the way he reacts_. He actually just wanted to shout at Nick, to hit him, but he only shook his head and his voice sounded cold. “Leave me alone.”

*****

Harry looked awful as Louis managed to open the right door and take a look at him.

The curly haired boy sat on the floor, his back pressed uncomfortably against the tiled wall. He was rather distant and his arms and legs didn’t seem to follow his orders. He didn’t even notice Louis and Alberto, eyes stuck on the ground.

“Baby.” Louis cupped Harry’s face softly, kneeling down next to him and meeting Harry’s eyes. They were pretty blank and disoriented; Harry blinked a few times so that a single tear slowly ran down his cheek.

Louis felt terrible, because he knew that this was his fault.

Harry opened his mouth as he tried to say something which probably sounded like ‘Louis’, but his voice was sad and raw.

“Yeah, ‘s me, Haz. I’m here, don’t worry.”, Louis whispered and sneaked his arms around Harry, holding the poor boy for a few moments. He pulled Harry closer and tried to show him affection and stability, but he had no idea if it worked. “I’m so sorry. I’ve got you, it’ll be alright."

Harry let out a quiet and pathetic sob. He felt so embarrassed, but on the other hand he was relieved to see Louis and to hold and feel him, hoping that things would be alright now.

Alberto, the bodyguard, pulled Harry to his feet after a few seconds and managed to get the lad out of the club, shielding him from disgusting and rude comments. Louis and him watched Harry as they crossed the road and drove back to the hotel, and Harry kept repeating that he was dizzy and unable to see anything but small black dots. 

After what felt like ages, Louis was alone with Harry in their hotel room again, currently helping him to get rid of his clothes. He even gave him a glass of water along with painkillers.

“How are you?” he asked tenderly, lying down with Harry and enveloping him in a gentle hug.

“I feel like shit.”

Maybe Louis would have laughed at that under normal circumstances, but tonight he dropped it and only pulled Harry closer, kissing his temple.

“M’dizzy.”

“I’m so sorry, love.”, Louis whispered honestly. 

The worst thing was that Harry wasn’t mad at him, because Harry was _never_ mad. He would never blame Louis for anything, even though he clearly deserved it sometimes. But Harry was way too nice for this world.

“I love you, yeah?” Louis added, carding his fingers through those wonderful curls. “Go to sleep, baby.”

And Harry fell asleep, safe in Louis’ arms.


End file.
